


Scars on your heart and skin// Jaylos OneShot

by RottenToTheCore



Series: Jaylos OneShots [1]
Category: Decendants - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: Jay finds out Carlos cuts himself when Chad yells it during lunch





	Scars on your heart and skin// Jaylos OneShot

Carlos had no idea Chad knew. He had no idea Chad had been snooping more than he let on when he was making the “Chad action figure”. Chad had found a bloody blade when using the bathroom and instantly knew it was Carlos since Jay wore vests, showing his arms. Chad was thrilled at the chance to expose Carlos, so smiling gleefully, he skipped to lunch like a happy schoolgirl.  
The VKs had sat at their normal table for lunch. Mal happily opened up the container of strawberries Ben had given her, devouring them quickly. Evie gracefully sat next her, arms full of chem books. She grinned at Mal, whose face was painted with strawberries. Mal laughed, poking the blue-haired princess, teasing, “Do you ever not have your nose in a book?”

Evie cheekily smiled, “Nooooo.”

Jay and Carlos had walked in now. Hands together, they quickly made their way to their table. They had been together for 3 months and were happier than ever.

Carlos stood, “I'll be right back. I think Mal needs a napkin.” He laughed.

The boy wove around tables, waving to some friends he saw along the way. But Chad had different plans. He got in front of Carlos, holding up the blade. Carlos’s eyes widened, trying to desperately grab it. No no no, Carlos's head was screaming, as he was so close to screaming aloud too.  
“What Carlos?” He yelled loudly, “afraid for people to know?”  
“No, Chad please.” Carlos cried softly, trying once more to take the blade in his own hands.  
“CARLOS, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU CUT YOURSELF?!” Chad was screaming with all his might now, “OR WERE YOU TO WEAK?!”

The cafeteria went silent. No one moved and nothing was heard except for Chad's heavy breathing from screaming like a banshee.

Carlos on the other hand was very close to having a panic attack. No no no no, his head was screaming again and he felt like he was going to explode. The last straw was when his eyes found his friends. Mal looked half pissed and half devastated. Evie looked heartbroken but confused. Carlos knew she was confused because he never told her. Or anyone for that matter. He slowly looked at Jay. He looked just like Mal: pissed, heartbroken and devastated.  
Carlos could hear his breath pick up. He could hear everything extra loud. So he did the only thing he could. He ran. 

He dodged the judging looks and the touches of sympathy. He tried to outrun the voices pounding his head and the sudden stinging in his wrists. He yanked his sleeves up while he ran, as if his scars needed to breathe. He was panting as the noises grew louder. Ok, I'm definitely having a panic attack.  
As Carlos neared his dorm, he could hear footsteps. Having no clue if it was true of just his panic attack but he tried to get into the dorm as soon as possible. Fumbling with his key, he finally managed to get into his room, collapsing to the floor. His panic was rapidly increasing and he knew it was only going to go south.

His breathing was super loud now so he curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from everything. Chad, cutting, the voices, Mal, Evie and Jay. Oh Jay.  
Tears were streaking down his face as he covered his ears. Please God, make it stop, oh god please.

Carlos now started crawling toward the dark corner, tucking himself back into his arms. He was sobbing loudly, pleading once more for God to make it stop. Then the door jingled.

Carlos froze. The door flew open, revealing Jay. He ran towards Carlos, knowing by the tears and panic lacing throughout Carlos's chocolate brown eyes that he was having a panic attack. But this only made Carlos just scoot backwards more, trembling like a leaf. Jay crouched in front of his boyfriend, searching his eyes. Jay gently took his arms despite Carlos trying to prevent him from doing so. He looked at the still revealed scars, glancing at Carlos before leaning down and kissing each one. The new and old. Carlos just continued to cry, hating himself even more. He hated that he was making Jay cry and he hated himself for being so weak. So stupid. So worthless.

“You are so special. You are perfect in your very own special way. You are worth everything and you are so strong and I love you. So. Much.” 

More tears were now streaking down Jays face and Jay moved his hand to his boyfriend's cheek. He then asked the question Carlos was dreading. “Why?”

Carlos now looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes. “Because I'm worthless,” a sob escaped his lips before he continued, “I'm stupid, I can never do anything right. I'm a nerd and I'm not good for you.. I'm so weak.” He was sobbing now, his breath hiccuping.

Jay couldn't believe Carlos felt that way. He had always thought his boyfriend was happy and not sad. He felt so…helpless.

Carlos turned away from Jays touch and whispered, “I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone.”

“It's ok. It's ok because now I know. Now we know and I'm not leaving. Ever.” And Jay sealed it with a kiss.

It wasn't aggressive. It wasn't forced. It was just what Carlos needed. Jay cupped the back of Carlos's neck as their lips moved in rhythm. Carlos's hands found their way to Jay's face and he caressed his boyfriend's cheek bones while they kissed. As they broke apart, Carlos smiled. Like a genuine smiled and it made Jays heart melt. 

“Thank you.”

Carlos reached out like a little child wanting to be picked up and Jay did just that. He cradled the still sobbing Carlos protectively whispering over and over again how much he loved him. How much they all loved him. 

Once Carlos's eyes began to droop, he heard Jay growl, “and I am going to kill Chad tomorrow.”

Carlos moved his head from the comfortable position against Jay’s sweatshirt. “No, stay with me tomorrow. Please.”

Jay glanced down, his tough demeanor vanishing from his face seeing his baby Carlos looking so vulnerable. 

“Of course babe. Always and forever.” Jay whispered. And for once, Carlos knew he would never be alone. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction! Thank you to anyone who reads it, I'm happy you choose to read my story! Enjoyyyyy! Please leave kudos and comments on anything you want me to write and I'll do my best!


End file.
